geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmical Delusions
Cosmical Delusions is a 2.1 Easy Demon mega-collaboration created by CastriX, Alecast and thirteen other lesser known creators, and verified by Alex Wolf. Gameplay * CastriX: The level starts off with a pretty easy cube section, then a robot segment that consists of moving jump orbs and some easy timings. "Ca" can be seen at the beginning as an abbreviation for CastriX. * Alecast: An easy green ship sequence with numerous gravity portals. * AlanShot: A UFO section with black blocks and mild timing. "A s" which stands for AlanShot, can be seen above the beginning. * SpaceXMan: A short blue easy spider part that looks like FerdeFunky's modern design. * Probe8826: A very short and easy ball segment. "PROBE" moves up while fading in midway and fades out after. * Zetrop: A green robot part with a cube midway. * MarioLTE: A spider part with some weird orb gameplay and one-speed change. It also used a 1.0 block with lots of stars in the background. * Elayad: A pretty easy ship sequence, followed by a mini-wave with the background flashing. * PaulRMZ: A ship sequence with a green jump orb, then a ball, with "PAULRMZ05" moving up, then a UFO with teleport portal and gravity portals, and a black orb that you need to time right after coming out of a teleport portal, then an easy ship sequence. * DHAner: One of the easiest parts of the level. A simple ball with a green dash orb and a pink one. * Diego1909: An easy UFO segment with gravity portals. * ByMaxCraft and Triflux: A short cube section, then a platform moving up and "BYMAXCRAFT" appearing on it. Then a pretty difficult ship sequence with little reaction time and orbs and portals, then a wave with blocks instead of slopes. * NeoSweet: This is a spider with some more reaction time. This is pretty hard because of some trolls, and some mild spamming. * BillyJr + NoZx: A UFO segment where you bounce straight, and still watch out for sawblades. Then, the level ends with planet art and a "COSMICAL DELUSIONS" logo. The names of everyone in the collaboration is written around it. Trivia * The password for the level is 690741. * CastriX created this megacollab with the people from his or her CC2. ** He claims this is a big achievement for him or her. ** He and Alecast are the only well-known creators in this collab. However, ByMaxCraft has an epic rated level, but that's only one starred level. * In Elayad's part, in the auto before PaulRMZ's, Elayad's name is cut off if you look up. "Aldo Weon" and "Im Hungry!" can be seen if you look close. * In NeoSweet's part, at the end where it says his name in a circle, there is a "P" on the top center of it. * Its extremely hard to see, but in Neo's part, next to the "E", it says "Shaday97". * In the last UFO part by BillyJr and NoZx, the following texts: "Agils PVTO" "Jesusker" "NoZx Part" and "Xelit" can be found if you look closely around the part. * This level got rated a month after its release. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels